


hi i think you just stole my heart?

by keyungso



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Smut, childrenpleasedontreadthis, literalltjustpurelongsmut, technobeingtechno, tharnbeingaliteralgod, typebeingtsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyungso/pseuds/keyungso
Summary: tharntype smut but tharn is an officer au
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 510





	hi i think you just stole my heart?

It’s late. 

It’s really late and Type should be in his apartment. Usually he’s cuddled up with the blankets on his queen sized bed, watching some soccer match and grumbling and commenting on the players’ game work. And then after he’s had enough, he’ll go to the shower. Set himself a, warm bath and soak himself with the new bath-bomb he just bought ( So he likes to pamper himself, sue him.) 

But he isn’t doing any of those.

Instead, he’s in his car, face set into a frown and driving to god knows where. Maybe it’s dark. Or maybe he’s too busy thinking about what he could have been doing because not a second later he hears the sound of a police siren. 

From the rear view mirror, he can see two blinding, circle lights, closely behind him. Ah fuck, Type sighs. He slows down, stopping the car the side of the road before opening the car window. 

“Yes, officer?” He says sweetly. He’s attractive, he knows it. Especially to guys. At least, that’s what his dad tells him. 

The officer slightly crouches down and Type’s breath gets caught in his throat. His playful, flirty smirk breaks a little as he takes in the man before him. Sharp nose, strong eyes, kissable lips and that fucking broad chest. _Fuck_ he’s totally his type. 

Tharn Kirigun, the badge reads and Type almost busted a nut right there and then because fuck, even his name sounds like a fucking meal. 

“You know you just passed a red light right?” The officer asks him. 

Type shrugs, “I didn’t see any red light.” 

Tharn looks at him with his dark eyes, a small smile on his lips. “Of course you didn’t. Tell me, why are you driving around this late at night?” 

“Why should I? It’s my privacy.” Type crosses his arms, the smirk firmly on his face as he watches the officer’s eyes widen slightly at his words. 

“You know, for documentation purposes,” Tharn says, smiling shortly at Type that makes his heart melt almost immediately. It’s really unfair how much effect this guy has on him. “Gotta make sure no one is doing anything illegal.” 

Type hums, leaning towards the window and propping a hand to hold his face. They’re closer now and Type can see Tharn’s face structure clearer. He looks more matured; dark circles and almost unnoticeable wrinkles. He looks good. 

Ah fuck it, he thinks, running his eyes over the attractive officer. 

“Tell me officer,” he says softly, “Is having sex in public illegal?” 

He grins as he watches Tharn swallow down. His eyes trail down to his neck and Type licks his lips subconsciously. He can’t wait to put his lips on it. 

“Your ID, please.” 

“Ah..right.” Type fishes his pockets for his wallet. Oops. Now he’s in real trouble. He turns to smile cheekily at Tharn. “I may have left it at home?” 

Tharn stands. “I need you to step away from the vehicle please.” 

Type sighs. Fine. He can do that. His hand reaches down to unbuckle his seatbelt when he realizes it’s already undone. Going past a red light *while* not wearing a seatbelt. And he’s considering hitting on a police officer. Type really should find other ways to have fun. 

“Is this really necessary?” Type steps out of the car, just closing the door when he’s suddenly pushed against his car, turned around so he’s not facing Tharn. His arms are held behind him and he feels something cool against his skin and a sound of clicking. 

Type finds himself smirking. He turns around to face the officer, looking at him intensely. “Are you going to arrest me, Officer _Kirigun_?” 

He hears a faint curse under his breath and he takes that as a win. He doesn’t fight it when Tharn pushes him inside the police car. With lidded eyes and a small smile, he watches Tharn get inside the front seat and start the car. Type would totally run his hand against Tharn’s smooth hair if he isn’t tied up right now. So, he does the only thing he can do and is good at: Shit talk. 

It’s easy to move closer to the man, leaning his head beside the head rest, next to him. “Where are we going officer?” He tries with the sweetest voice can muster. 

Tharn visibly tenses in front of him and the smirk of Type’s face widens. “The station.” 

“The station?” Type asks, glancing out the window. They just drove past No’s house, “Why?” 

The man clicks his tongue, making a sweet turn. “Well. You passed a red light. Probably went over the speed limit. Was not wearing your seatbelt and failed to show me any identification. Why don’t you tell me why I shouldn’t send you to jail right now?” 

“Because you like me?” 

“Me?” 

Type hums, eyeing down. “You’re not really good in hiding your little problem there.” 

He smirks as Tharn shifts in his seat uncomfortably. “Be nice. We’re almost here.” 

It must be the lateness and the sleepiness that’s making him think irrationally. He’s not usually this mischievous but he leans even closer, opening his pink lips apart and letting his tongue out. He licks and trail up Tharn’s earlobe. He can feels the visible tense of the man’s body and sees how tightly he’s holding the steering wheel the knuckles almost turn white. 

He places a soft kiss against the cool skin of his neck, feeling the soft thumping of heartbeat. The cuff on his hands are against his skin too long it’s starting to be numb. His pants are uncomfortably tight and he’s resisting the urge to rub his crotch against the seats. 

“Come on, _babe_ , just for a little while?” He whines softly, the way he knows will break him. The way he knows shows how desperate he is. The way he knows Tharn likes it. 

He wants to say he’s not surprised but he gasps nonetheless when the car stops abruptly and Tharn goes out of the car. The door on Type’s left opens a second after and he’s being pulled outside, immediately the cool air against his face. It’s almost November, he really should start using more sweaters. 

He hisses when he’s being pushed against the car, soft lips pressed against his dry, probably cracked ones. Tharn always applies lip balm to it but Type likes to peel whatever he can when he’s bored. 

“You’re unbelievable,” Tharn grumbles against his lips after he pulls away, only to attach them to Type’s sweaty neck, sucking on whatever he can. There are still marks from three days ago, halfway fading. Tharn has been too busy and tired with work so pay extra attention to his horny boyfriend. Thus, why Type is here right now. Literally trying to seduce his boyfriend this late at night, on his shift and in fucking public. 

And he’ll probably back out now since Type can be an asshole but he knows what fucking in public can do okay. But Tharn doesn’t seem to be that concerned with the laws at the moment, his hands already shoving inside Type’s pants to grip his leaking cock. 

“Ah- _fuck_ ,” Type drops his head against Tharn’s shoulder, bucking his hips involuntarily. Okay fuck the laws. He needs his boyfriend now.

“Can’t believe you can’t go three days without me touching you, oh my god,” Tharn says to him lowly. His other free hand grips the back of Type’s neck, pulling him in to shove their lips together messily. 

It’s always a fight between both and Type usually loses due to either laziness or the fact that Tharn is the best kisser in the whole fucking galaxy. It’s not different this time, and Type pulls away for air, hands going to wrap around Tharn’s neck. 

God, everything is so hot. 

“Who says I can’t?” He says, chin up. 

“Oh?” Tharn smirks, making his legs feel like jelly, “Then what is this?” 

“Just-“ Type sucks in a breath when Tharn rubs his thumb over the tip of his dick, smearing the precum that just flowed out. “Just wanted to see you?” 

“And fuck?” 

“And fuck.” Tharn smiles. “Oh don’t get cocky,” Type swiftly responds. He moans softly when he feels Tharn’s huge, rough hands on his ass cheeks, squeezing. “Are you really going to fuck me outside, officer?” 

“No,” Tharn says, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips when Type looks at him confusedly. “We’re going back to the station. Then I can fuck you properly.” 

“Why not here?” 

“I’m an officer, Type.”

“So?” 

Tharn chuckles, giving him another kiss to his always frowning boyfriend. “That’s against the law. I’m going to get in trouble.” 

Type lets out a huff as Tharn slips his stained hand out and wipes it against Type’s dark blue sweatpants. 

“What the fuck,” he hisses. 

His asshole of a boyfriend just grins, shrugging as if saying, ‘I’m the one with the uniform.’ 

“Come on,” Tharn says, stepping away from Type. He runs a hair through his half messy hair, it always gets like that after they kiss. Type tries to focus on his boyfriend, but all he can think is how hard his dick is and the damp stain on his pants. 

He pushes Tharn off him, going back to open his car door, when he realizes his wrists are still tied. He glares at his boyfriend, who doesn’t even flinch but instead smiles at him more (hello??? I’m trying to be angry here???). Pouting, he saunters back to his boyfriend to shove his hands to him.

“Fine, I’ll meet you there. But you better make sure you’re there when I get there or I’ll being topping you. Now get me out of this fucking thing,” he hisses before going back to his car slamming his door shut. They both know Tharn can be a whole day late and _still_ be the one pounding into Type until he becomes a mess but Tharn doesn’t say anything. 

The door of his car is just closed when Type’s car zooms past him into the night, the roar of engine clear in the dark silence. Tharn lets out a laugh, the dangling cuffs on his hands and shakes his head, already knowing the smug face Type is holding.

Fuck. He’s so in love. 

He moves the gear before hitting the gas and following his boyfriend.

—-

“You’re such a fucking tease, Type,” he whines against his throat, pushing him against the wall in his office. His hands instinctively goes to hold his ass up, squeezing it tightly.

It’s dimly lit and completely empty. The windows and doors are tightly closed but it is quite chilly.

“I’m the tease?” Type gasps out, moving his head to the side as Tharn places butterfly kisses all over, sucking over a particular spot. “You’re the one working all the damn time and not paying attention to your wife.” 

“Are you saying you miss me?” 

“Fuck you.” 

“Babe, I’m fucking you.” 

“Oh fuck off,” Type laughs, pulling him for another kiss. Their tongues battling against each other and their hands already all over each other. Type shirt is already discarded on the floor not too long ago and his fingers are pulling on Tharn’s wanting to feel the smooth, hard muscles under his shirt. 

They break the kiss so Tharn can pull his shirt off. Mouth on hot skin, Tharn moves down, sucking his neck, placing kisses down and down towards his collarbone and right above Type’s right nipple. 

He feels hands grip his hair tightly and blows softly against the nub, grinning when Type hisses and tells him to stop playing around. 

Slowly, he lets out his tongue, inching closer. He gives a couple of experimental licks, his hands busy rubbing smooth circles on Type’s smooth thighs, before inserting it into his mouth. 

He twirls his tongue around it and uses his other free hand to pinch the other one just the way he knows Type likes it. And he does. Type’s whining, already grinding against his boyfriend, looking for friction. 

“Ai..Stop playing around, Tharn,” he whines. 

Tharn leans away, a thin string of saliva connecting from his mouth to the nipple. He looks up at his panting, flushed boyfriend, smirking. 

He moves back up and they kiss again. It’s always so messy and desperate when they’re doing this. Even though they literally screw around at least twice a week. 

“Can I blow you?” Tharn whispers hotly against his ear, kissing the warm skin. 

“Can you?” Type snaps, “You’ve been sucking my dick for 3 years and now you wanna ask me?” 

“Just making sure you want it.” 

“Get your mouth on me.” 

“Yes, Wifey,” Tharn grins, lowering himself down. He playfully bites the red, swollen nipple on the way, chuckling when Type slaps him on the forearm but feels the slight twitch of his dick against his chest. 

He finally reaches to where he wants to be. Slowly mouthing on the bulge in front of him, he watches as his wife’s mouth opens to gasp softly. His eyes are closed shut, his eyebrows together in deep concentration. 

Hands go up to pull Type’s pants down also with his underwear, and Tharn’s eyes go dark in desire when the all too familiar cock springs up, red on the tip and already leaking profusely. 

He takes a small experiment lick on it, tasting the combination of sweet and salty taste. Type moans above him, gripping Tharn’s hair tightly but Tharn’s not complaining. Actually, he enjoys it. Then he knows how good he’s making Type feel. 

“Can you hurry it up,” Type grumbles but it’s whiny and he adds after a moment, softly, “Please.” 

Fuck, Tharn’s especially weak when Type begs to him like that. 

He stands up and carries Type to his desk. He hastily moves his things away, flushing asType giggles behind him when he accidentally drops a few paperwork on the floor. Turning around, he wraps his arms around Type’s waist and pulls him close. “It’s your fault for begging to me like that? How can I refuse?” 

“You can’t.” 

It doesn’t take a second for him to place Type on his desk, with him in between his thighs. Their mouths against each other and Tharn’s hands and rubbing the skin between his stomach and hips. Type’s legs slowly wraps around Tharn’s hips and automatically pulls him closer, their erection rubbing together and making both of them groan in pleasure. 

Tharn goes back to focus on his wife. He removes himself from him and goes down to go on his knees. Licking his lips, he grips Type’s dick with one hand, moving it up and down slowly as he watched Type’s reaction. 

Like he expects, his wife is already a mess, biting his lips to stop moaning so loudly and hands pulling against his hair. Smiling, Tharn’s hand slides up to place his hands above the boy’s pale, slender hands but immediately Type interlocks it with his. Tharn chuckles and places them back on his hair before going back down and focusing back on his dick. 

His head dips down, tongue sliding against the flushed pink head of the cock and swirls his tongue around, dark eyes fixed on hazy black ones as he takes Type completely in his mouth, red lips against Type’s contrasting tanned ones as he gives a hard suck. Type bucks up halfway before he forces himself down, fingers pulling on Tharn’s hair hard enough to hurt a little, but Tharn doesn’t mind. In fact it added an extra strain to his pants. 

Tharn’s mouth works magic on his dick, cheeks hollowing out as he moves lower, and lower and lower, lips sliding over the length until Type’s cock is buried deep within his warm throat. It almost seems so effortless for him, swirling his tongue around the length inside his mouth and his hands on Type’s waist, pushing his waist down to stop him from bucking up and choking him. Type’s face is the best like this, when Tharn is working him over, mouth open as little pants work itself out over one another and his face flushes until his neck. And whenever Tharn looks at him, he flutters his eyes shut or tilts his head away in embarrassment. It's fucking adorable. 

Tharn pulls out from Type’s length, giving it a few kisses on the head and licking the sides before he trails down until he reaches the rim. It is pink and twitching ever so slightly, begging to be filled and Tharn loved it. 

Lube flicked fingers raises up and Type doesn’t have time to process when the fuck did Tharn get lube (Does he keep random lube in his workplace? Is he fucking someone else?) and throw it all over his fingers before he gasps out, arching his back when he feels a cold finger protruding his asshole. 

His mouth is open in a silent moan as Tharn pushes his finger inside completely and he twitches and moans helplessly when the finger hooks itself inside, pushing against his sensitive muscles. 

"Ahh.. Tharn," Type moans, his hole twitching to take more of the finger, clenching around it so tightly. Tharn places kisses on his thigh, leaving marks that he knows Type wouldn't like. But he quickly adds another finger to distract him, scissoring him slowly. He watches as his wife trembles above him, grinding on his finger so naughtily. 

"More Tharn.." Type whispers, eyes almost filling with tears and Tharn delivers, smiling wickedly as he moves his mouth towards the leaking cock, taking it in his mouth as he gives a long suck. 

Type jerks hardly, fingers pulling against Tharn’s hair harshly as he stifles a ragged moan from his wet lips. All the frustration from today works, the meetings with his university peers regarding projects, all the homework he has to finish, everything vanishes until his universe narrows down to the feeling of Tharn’s lips on him and long fingers reaching deep inside his ass. 

Tharn slows down his fingers and releases the cock from his lips, a trail of saliva connecting it. "Did you really miss me?," he mumbled, the hot breath hitting Type’s cock making him squirm. 

Type tries his best to frown, letting out deep breaths, but it’s fucking hard when he has Tharn’s magic fingers reaching deep inside his prostate. "What do you think?”

Tharn smirks, quickening the pace of his fingers, straightening out and plunging it deep inside his ass. And Type curses, arching his back in the feeling of Tharn’s finger, not ever slowing down and stopping, filling him up and full that he's moaning so loudly. 

"Use your words, baby.”

And he closes his eyes tight when he hears Tharn using that pet-name. It sounds so good and hot coming out of his mouth, and the feeling of his his fingers and his skin against him that when Tharn’s finger brushes against his prostate, he let go and screams. 

“Fuck, yes. Yes. Yes. I miss you. I miss you so much,” he sobs, moaning loudly and openly, “I miss you so fucking much- fuck- Tharn please- I miss you- please, please, please-“ 

Tharn smirks, leaning forward to kiss Type as he pushes his fingers to hit against the prostate again and again, loving the way Type’s moaning into the kiss, tears flowing down his face. 

And with that, Tharn pulls out his finger, slick with lube and the precum that drips down and pulls his pants down, slicking the entire shaft with lube before lining it against the puckering hole. 

His eyes flickers towards Type’s dazed ones, using his hand to rub his tip against the hole and Type lets out his pink tongue to lick his lower lip and Tharn almost groans in how fucking good he looks begging below him like that. 

"Please, Ai’Tharn. I- I miss you," he pulls Tharn closer to him to smash his lips against his. "I got so lonely when you were busy with work- I missed you so much," he mumbles against his lips. Tharn could taste the saltiness of his tears, staining his face dry. 

Then he pushes in. 

Type gasps, feeling the head of Tharn’s shaft inside his ass, stretching him good and nice until finally he bottoms out, Type's red cheeks that's been squeezed more than he could count flushes completely against Tharn’s abdomen. 

Tharn isn’t going slow, he puts all the days suffering without his wife into his thrusts. He pushes all the way in in one go and it hurt a bit but fuck, Type loves the pain of Tharn’s large shaft stretching his walls and the thought of being broken apart by the man before him. 

"Did you touch yourself when I wasn’t there?" Tharn purrs, low and dangerous and Type wants to say no and that he wouldn’t go that low but moans are the only sounds that are able to escape from his dry mouth as Tharn grinds his hips upwards, his shaft dragging inside his tight walls, feeling him up in all the right places. Type is already shaking, trembling in pleasure as Tharn trusts into him with an accelerating pace with little effort. "Answer me, Type.” Tharn growls, slipping out until an inch is inside before thrusting back in hard, making Type’s breath hitch as he nods numbly. "Yes. Yes. I did. I’m sorry I’m sorry. I needed release-please don’t stop." 

Tharn leans towards him, placing soft kisses on his forehead, his nose and his lips. “Don’t apologize, baby.” 

It’s kind of crazy when he thinks about it. Type is never the apologetic type of guy. When Tharn met him a few years, he’s pretty sure Type would rather slit his throat than mutter a simple sorry. But now he’s changed. He’s learnt. Yes, he’s still having trouble saying sorry sometimes but it’s progress. And Tharn’s heart always fills up when he knows he’s a huge part of that change. 

He’s about to ram into Type’s sweet passage when he hears the soft but sure sound of keys. He freezes and Type must have heard it too because he stops grinding around and whining, eyes wide in horror. 

Quickly, he pulls Type against him, carrying both their weight to the corner, where they won’t be seen unless the person is right beside them. 

The movement must have cause Tharn to shift a lot because Type starts moaning and Tharn has a slap his hand over his mouth to quiet his baby down. Fuck, if anyone finds them, he’s dead meat. His dick twitches inside Type and Tharn wants to kill himself for it. 

“The fuck? What happened here?” A familiar voice fills the room and both of them sighs in relief because they recognize him right away. 

Techno looks around, scratching the back of his head seeing Tharn’s desk all messy. “Was he in such a hurry? Didn’t seem like it.” 

Tharn knows Techno won’t snitch on him if he sees them right now, but he doesn’t move from his spot. Imagine the embarrassment from your boyfriend’s best friend, who is also your junior and looks up to you, finding out that you’re having great sex in the workplace. No. Techno cannot know that they are here. 

His amazing boyfriend on the other hand, doesn’t give a shit about Techno and his pure eyesight. Because, as soon as he realizes it’s no one important, he starts moving again, trying to get as much of Tharn’s dick in him. 

“Oi..Type,” Tharn whispers to him, glancing worriedly to Techno, who’s complaining to himself about how messy the workplace is and how he should tell Tharn about it. 

Type grabs his face to look at him. 

Tharn looks back at him. 

And then Type squeezes himself, his walls tightening around Tharn’s dick so nicely Tharn lets his head fall against his boyfriend’s neck, muffling his groan. Jesus, he’s going to be the death of him. 

He freezes again when he hears Techno dialing a number and almost drops Type in the process of trying to quickly silent his phone. Wait, he always silents his phone during his shifts. Fuck, Tharn sends an apologetic look to his glaring boyfriend. 

Obviously it goes start to voicemail and he can hear Techno groan, “Hey, Tharn. Are you back from your shift yet? I got the papers you told me to collect. Actually, I’m in your office right now so I’ll just wait till you get back.” 

Tharn doesn’t know what to do. His dick is extremely hard (i think it’s the hardest it’s ever been; does he have some kind of exhibition kink or something?) and Type is squeezing around him like his life depends on it and giving him kitten licks all over the places; it’s super super super unfair. 

“You still wanna go?” Type whispers on his ear and Tharn can literally feel the infamous one eyebrow raise and cocky tone of his voice. 

Does Type really think he’s going to let him go just like that? After wife has teased him tonight? 

“Stay quiet,” Tharn whispers to him before placing his huge hands to cup the sides of Type’s waist. He wastes no time in thrusting up and almost laughs out loud when Type chokes and fumbles to cover his mouth. 

God, is he really doing this? He is really fucking his wife hard while Techno is a few meters away from them, probably cleaning up the mess they made on Tharn’s- oh my god, did they leave something on the desk? What if Techno is cleaning and finds Type’s fluids- 

“Can you go harder?” Type hisses, breaking him for his thoughts. Tharn takes only a glance of Type’s crunched up face, eyebrows together and a fine,red flush over his face and puffed out lips and all his rational thoughts fly out the window. 

He thrusts harder into Type, his hands slipping from his waist to spread his ass cheeks. Type’s pressed so hard against the wall, Tharn knows he’ll wake up with dark bruises tomorrow and fuck, that literally made him harder. 

“Aiya I think he went home immediately . I’ll just start my shift now,” they hear Techno say. Type is still covering his mouth with his eyes tightly shut and Tharn is still doing quick, short thrusts into him. 

It feels like forever for Techno to finally leave the office and when he does it feels like a huge weight is lifted of him (literally, Type is pretty huge) and Type doesn’t even have enough time to mutter his name when Tharn moves them back to his table, once again throwing everything that Techno probably cleaned to the floor. He places Type on the table and pushes him so he’s lying flat against it. 

Type’s full on moaning now. His mouth’s open in agape, drool rolling down. His eyes are wide, hazy, staring at Tharn. 

“R-right there, Tharn,” he gasps out. 

Tharn nods, angling his hips slightly different and thrusts in, his cock hitting Type’s prostate dead on and Type loses it, tears flowing down his face as his arms go down to Tharn's back, his nails pushing down his back harshly. "Fuck. Tharn- Oh my god. Please right there fuck please-"

"Are you gonna cum baby?," Tharn growls, though his hips didn't stop moving. He keeps aiming his thrust towards his prostate, rubbing against it nicely everytime and it was making Type dizzy in pleasure. 

"Y-yes.. Almost.." Type sobs, throwing his head back as he grinds down, trying his best to follow Tharn's quick thrusts. 

"Bet you couldn’t come without my dick huh?" Tharn growls lower, teeth nipping his neck until it formed a bruise. So purple and pink and so nice against Type's skin.

"No.. Only you..” Type breathes out between hiccups and sniffs. He looks up to Tharn, drool coming out from tthe corner of his mouth. "Can only do it with you..”

“Damn right. Only me.” His hands grip the sides of Type's waist and pulls him off his dick and spins him around, laying him stomach down on the table. He lifts his ass up and lines his shaft to the gaping hole, sinking in with one go and immediately going on a merciless speed, hitting Type's prostate again and again until he's a sobbing mess, moaning until his throat hurt and his voice crack, drooling all over the papers and his knees buckling, so weak that Tharn has to hold him up for him to stay put. 

“Only I can fuck you like this. Don’t bother touching yourself next time. I’m the only one that can fuck you hard enough. I’m the only one that can make you cum.” 

"Only you hubby only you- _fuck_! Yes yes yes, fucking shit," Type’s babbling, only being able to form Tharn’s name over and over again. His mind is all goo and his body is on fire, his hair sweaty and sticking on his face. The air around them is thick like a fog, coaxing every little sound from his body for Tharn to hear. 

"Does that feel good, wifey? You like it when I fuck you from behind?" Tharn groans out, pushing harder when Type's fluttering hole tightens around him even more. One of his hands reaches out to wrap around Type’s cock and Tharn tugs, thumb rubbing against the wet tip, smearing pre cum all over and Type screams. 

"S’good it feels s’good hubby," He feels so weak. His toes are curled and his face is planted on the bed while Tharn wrecks him over and the only he could hear is the constant thumping of the table against the wall and his moans and whimpers and Tharn’s groans and the lewd sounds they are making of skin. The only thing he can feel is Tharn’s hands on him and the feeling of Tharn’s cock abusing his prostate. The only thing he can taste is his salty tears. 

“ _yes yes yes yes oh my fucking **god** _.”

And with one final thrust, Type comes long and hard, white threads shooting on the table, his back arching so perfectly as Tharn fucks him through it all. His body trembles uncontrollably as his brown eyes rolls to the back of his head, mouth agape as he screams. Behind his eyes he sees a galaxy of stars exploding with different colors as his cock squirts out thick cum covering Tharn's fingers. It is too much and he can’t keep up, even when Tharn still pounces into him to chase his own orgasm, still hitting his prostate with efficiency and he is so fucking sensitive, Type take sit. He takes it all. He loses himself the the sensation of Tharn’s cock stretching his hole impossibly wide, the overstimulation making it almost unbearable. 

He can’t think. His mind is foggy with the feeling of Tharn but it quickly clears away when he feels Tharn pull out from his hole. Anxiety and confusion fills his mind as he turns his head around to stop him. 

Tharn looks at him in confusion and Type pushes his ass back against his dick, taking it again and crying because he's so fucking sensitive and it is at that point that it almost hurt, but why does he like it so much? 

"In me," he croaks out, his voice broken and disrupted. "Do it in me." 

And Tharn takes a moment to look at his wife. His hair is sticking all over the place and his bangs are wet, flat against his face with sweat and tears. His lips are bruised and bright red and his eyes are barely open, his eyelashes covered in dried tears. 

He groans, pushing his cock inside the hole, making Type moan again and he let Tharn use his hole like that. His body is twitching uncontrollably and he feels like he can’t breath, chest tightening and his vision blurring. And when Tharn finally comes inside him, gasping his name against his wet neck, thick warm cum flowing inside his hole and painting the inside walls that are fluttering uncontrollably, he moans, shaking against his arms like he’s the one cumming. 

Tharn takes a moment to catch his breath, leaning against his boyfriend for a few seconds before he peels away from him and slips his dick out. His cum oozes out from Type’s asshole immediately and he slips in three fingers to stop it. 

“Do you want me to clean you?” He asks Type, a bit confused why he wanted it in the first place. Especially in public. 

Type opens his mouth but nothing comes out. Instead he shakes his head and motions to his pants. Tharn takes it and gives it to him. 

Tharn watches as Type pulls out a small vibrator and kind of stands there in awe when Type pulls his fingers out of his ass and replaces it with the vibrator. 

Jesuuuuuuus _fuck_.

Tharn shakes his head, “You’re really going to be the end of me.” 

“Counting on it.” 

——

“Hey,” Techno greets them in surprise, “What are you guys doing here?” He looks at Tharn. “Thought you went home already.”

“Type came to visit,” Tharn replies. They’re sitting by Tharn’s desk. Well, Tharn is sitting and Type is sitting on his lap playing games on his computer. 

“How come you never visit me?” Techno accuses Type, who hasn’t even spared him a glance. 

“Why should I?” 

“May I remind you who helped you two get together, huh? Without me you wouldn’t even be sitting on Tharn’s legs. You would be sitting on a chair! Do you even remember what a chair feels like, Type?” Techno’s gaze drops down to the table, “Which reminds me. When I got here this morning, your files were everywhere, Tharn. I don’t know who did it but I had time to clean it and-“ 

He stops, frowning when he sees the stack of paper on the right side when he _knows_ he placed them on the left side. 

He looks up. 

Now he realizes the wrinkled shirts on them and the ruffled hair. Both of their mouths are red and puffy and Type’s neck is clearly covered with red marks all over. 

It doesn’t take him long, from Tharn’s guilty smile and Type’s evil evil evil evil evil evil side smirk and the suspicious wet stain on the papers, to figure it out. 

**“Ya’ll NASTY I SWEAR TO GOD.”**

**Author's Note:**

> hi follow my twitter @ wonuwuh i just rant a lot about tharntype and mewgulf basically i swear i’m a soft stan 🥺❤️


End file.
